This invention was the subject matter of DDP registration number 224769 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Apr. 18, 1989.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,815,172; 4,706,914; 4,712,766; and 4,149,540; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse securing devices.
While the prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they were specially designed, they do not effectively address the specialized problem of securing a bundle of cables or cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,172 is the only prior art patent that addresses the specialized problem of securing an extension cord. However, this prior art device lacks a tightening mechanism to provide a snug fit around the extension cord.
A coiled bundle of cable or cord needs to be bound in a tight and secure manner to prevent the cable or cord from becoming tangled and damaged A cable not bound in this fashion could present a safety hazard In addition, simple logic dictates that a group of cable should also be bound in a manner that is simple and easy to use.
A need has therefore existed for a simple, reusable device that will envelope a cable in a bundled or coiled configuration in a safe and secure manner. Furthermore, this is the area where past methods of using a length of wire or string fall far short of the mark, being cumbersome, unwieldy and unsafe to use, as well as having a limited useful lifetime. This limited useful lifetime is due to the fact that string will become frayed and fragile over time and the wire will bend and break with repeated use.
These prior art devices are also not particularly well suited or adapted to hold different amounts of cord or cable effectively.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among those individuals who have encountered this particular problem in the past for simple and effective solutions to their problem. The provision of such a device to solve the problem is a stated objective of the present invention.